


Kindness In The Dust

by coop500



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Kreig killing bandits, Krieg is trying to be good, Protection, Soft Vore, Vault Hunter Family, but not very graphic, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: Krieg needs to distract himself while the rest of the vault hunters are playing another game of Bunkers and Badasses. So he takes his frustrations out on the bandits in the Dust, but finds something he didn't quite expect.





	Kindness In The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> So.... what even was I thinking? I don't really know, I was on a Borderlands High and decided to write this. It's attempted wholesomeness with the most unwholesome character of the vault hunter lineup. I tried to tone back on graphicness while also still retaining Krieg's character, I hope I found a good balance between the two. 
> 
> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.

It was another dry, dusty day on Pandora, especially in the Dust... Where nothing but bandits and spiderants could survive and even then... many of both died, to each other or vault hunters occasionally visiting for some errand or another. Today, one vault hunter came alone, a most unlikely vault hunter to boot... One that could easily be mistaken as a bandit or worse, a psycho. And frankly... a psycho was exactly what he was, with his mask, buzzaxe and all, he certainly fit the part. But he did not hang out with bandits unlike most, no he was a vault hunter and were friends with them, or well.... those that could stand his senseless screaming and lust for blood. 

Right now all of the others were playing some weird board game with Tina, but sadly due to Krieg's lack of ability to speak understandable sentences, he was unable to play with them. His inside, sane voice that still lingered, that kept him from slaughtering innocents, was able to think sensible things to say, but when spoken out loud... It came out nothing like it should be. This was often frustrating to a maddening degree, it made him often want to hit something whenever he struggled to say something right. Of course hitting things made his situation worse, so he tried to refrain, unless it was a bandit of course. 

He sighed as he kicked a small rock as he walked along the dusty landscape, bandit cars drove around in the distance, but he was too far away to do anything about it. No he was wandering until something came to him, or he happened across an entire bandit camp. It seemed to be his lucky day though, because as he watched where the rock went... it rolled right into a fairly large bandit encampment, perfect~ With a dangerous, insane sounding laugh, he readied his axe and charged in, not caring how many times he got shot as the bandits quickly opened fire on their attacker. Even as his shield went down and stopped protecting him, they quickly realized something was wrong, the wounds were almost healing as fast as they were being made, the process accelerated anytime Krieg killed a bandit. This was due to the torturous slag mutations he had to suffer through, not that the bandits could really understand that. 

"WHO WANTS THE FIRST SLICE?!" Krieg found himself screaming out as he entered into a rampage, slicing and slashing anything he could see that was made of flesh. They kept trying to shoot him down but he just kept charging until his axe came flying at them, occasionally in a very literal sense as the psycho threw the buzzaxe at enemies up on platforms that he couldn't reach. It was all quite the blood bath, the bandits didn't know what kind of beast hit them until it was too late. Soon an alarm went off on the microphones up on a poll, calling for backup. Normally most people would be worried, but for Krieg, it just meant more fun, more blood, and murder to fuel his rage. He went into one of the little bandit huts, figuring they would come out of there. Sure enough, there was a bunch of bandits inside grabbing guns to defend their base, only to be met with Krieg charging in before they were ready. 

"GRIND THE CARTILAGE! " Were the last words most of them heard before they were sliced to bits. Screams and sounds of flesh being torn and ripped sounded out, alongside the psycho's insane laughter and voice of glee. As he cleared out this one hut, he turned to walk away and go to the next hut, but before he could leave, he heard something metal hit the ground behind him. Curious, he turned around and looked to see what it was, spotting an empty old can rolling on its own. At first, he thought nothing of it, but then he saw movement dart around a corner. The hut was pretty small and mostly it was a bunch of beds to house the bandits. He followed the movement anyway, walking around the corner, ready to slaughter another bandit because what else could it be? 

As he rounded the corner, he just barely saw cabinet doors close faintly. That was strange, that was where bandits kept their food, was one hiding from him? Bandits didn't usually hide, but he didn't care. Instead, he began to laugh a bit crazily as he walked up and opened the cabinet, though he did it so quickly and so brutally that he basically ripped the doors off. Just by reflex, he raised his axe once the doors were open to strike and slaughter whoever was inside. The only thing that stopped him from swinging, was the high pitched, terrified scream that came out. 'No stop, this one is an innocent!' 

Normally Krieg loved to hear his victims scream before they were cut down, but his.... inside voice was right, it was a child... a frightened little girl, staring at the beast of a man with wide, tear-filled eyes, expecting him to slaughter her as he did with all the others and.... well, he came frighteningly close. But he lowered his buzzaxe and tilted his head in confusion, what is a tiny young girl doing out here with bandits? 'She's terrified of us, say something, anything, assure her you won't cut her down and whatever you do, don't scream something about blood and entrails at her. ' His inside voice tried to tell him and he wanted to listen this time. "SORRY!" He told her in his usual, yelling voice as he took a step back, seeing how she was trembling and in tears, he needed to say more, but it took a lot just to say that. 

He held his head with his free hand, struggling to focus as the poor child let out a sob, covering her eyes now and seeming to just be waiting for the end. His inner wonderings were answered when he noticed her feet were tied together.... perhaps she was a hostage taken by the bandits, which would explain why she was here. Soon words came spilling out of his mouth in another attempt to assure the girl. "DON'T CRY LITTLE ONE! I WON'T RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT THROUGH YOUR CHEST!" He heard his inside voice sigh in disappointment, so much for not mentioning internal organs or ripping them out, but at least he said 'I won't'. 

The girl paused, uncovering her face just enough to see the psycho just standing there, confused, which in turn made her confused. She knew roughly what he was, this bandit encampment had a few of his kind, but they were... smaller and they kept talking about wanting to devour her. This one didn't mention eating her, yet, she wouldn't be surprised if he brought it up or... hell, even did actually devour her. There wasn't much meat on her bones so she wouldn't really provide much of a meal, but... psychos would eat nearly anything. "Y-you're... not going to hurt me.. ? " She said, her voice was so soft, delicate as if a stiff breeze would break her at this point. 

'Actions speak louder than words, especially since you'll probably say something crazy again. Just shake your head no. ' The voice had a point, so he did just that, though exaggerated, as his head swung left and right quickly. The child was still understandably afraid, but she'd probably be in any other psycho's belly by now, so the fact he hadn't killed her right away showed he was likely telling the truth. Besides were psychos even able to lie? 

Both of them perked up when they heard voices outside, of course, he hadn't killed them all yet, just the initial ones and those in this hut. 'They will barge in here soon, a stray bullet or worse might hit her, we should take her somewhere safe and quickly. ' Of course, Krieg wasn't sure what to do, he never protected anybody before since becoming what he was now, he just... killed bad guys, in fact, this was the first time he met a child since leaving the Hyperion facility. He did help Maya but... that was different, she helped, they fought together, in this case, the child was defenseless. The girl also knew that the bandits would be coming and let out a whimper. "C-close the doors, maybe they won't s-see me in here? " She asked hopefully, not realizing the doors were more or less... not working, thanks to Krieg's brutality. 

His inner voice spoke up inside of his head again though. 'Bullets would go straight through this wood, so would your axe, you need something more sturdy to hide her inside of. ' Preferably something strong like metal or... something. "I AM STURDY." Krieg had an idea, he was practically bullet-proof, or, at least he healed quick enough that the bullets probably wouldn't hit her if she was inside of him. Of course, his words confused the child as he seemingly ignored what she asked, finding herself curling up in a smaller ball when he put his axe on his back, then walked towards her again. 

'What are you doing? You can't put her inside of you. ' his sane voice rung in his head, but this time he ignored it. No the bandits were coming sooner rather than later and there was no time to search for some metal hiding spot. Just one of his hands was large enough to pick the little girl up by the waist comfortably, though she didn't take too kindly to being picked up. "No no no! What are you doing? Please, just c-close the doors and leave me be! " She squeaked, tiny hands pushing at his impossibly strong arm as she was afraid of what he had planned. He didn't exactly make the most sense a lot of the time after all and he was obviously insane. 

Her pleas were ignored, but he did try to answer her question. "I AM GOING TO HIDE YOU IN MY ENTRAILS!" He answered as he used his free hand to unbuckle the straps that kept his mask on. If he was going to devour her... he'd need his mouth clear. 'I swear if you harm that child with your hair-brained ideas, I will kill us both, as we agreed. ' Krieg heard his voice say in his head, right, he kinda forgot about that deal and didn't really feel like thinking about it. Point was, he knew the child would be safe, his... unstable mind couldn't pinpoint why or how, but he just had this feeling that this was the right thing to do. Truth be told though, it likely had something to do with his mutated body, his biology easily could have shifted and changed too from the terrible experiments. 

Of course, his answer only terrified the child more, he was not supposed to hurt her! But... eating her would hurt, right? She couldn't see how he could do that and still keep his assurance that he wasn't going to harm her, then again he didn't say it with words and just shook his head... And again, he was insane, crazy and unstable. She watched him lift his mask up just a little as she wiggled and squirmed the best she could though to no avail, it was like fighting against rocks or something. He didn't quite show his face to her, but instead slipped her head into his mouth with the top part of the mask still being on. She quickly went from trying to push his hand away to trying to push his face away as her head was engulfed in his warm, slimy jaws. But that proved to be just as futile when he just eased her a bit deeper inside, before taking the first gulp. 

To Krieg, he was following the advice of his inside voice from earlier, actions speak louder than words, especially his messed up words. If he could show her it was safe, then she would believe him a lot more than trying to tell her or explain to her, especially since whatever he ended up saying probably won't make a whole lot of sense. On the flip side, he soon discovered that the wee girl was actually quite delicious and sweet in flavor. Still, he had extremely limited time, so he had to make this quick, which was yet another reason why explaining first wasn't too much of a good idea. 

In just one swallow, the girl felt easily a third of her body engulfed in his throat, with gravity taking over and wanting to pull more of her in before he even swallowed. The muscles were insanely powerful around her, but they worked in a gentle fashion, rippling and kneading her down deeper and deeper into Krieg's body. All in all, in hindsight it didn't... hurt, if anything it was... snug, warm and soft. It helped that he was fairly large, probably standing at around 6 foot 8 or some insane height like that, making her about half his size, maybe even less. It didn't take long for the girl to get tired, he was just too strong, no matter what she did it was like she didn't do anything at all. All she could do was hope that... somehow maybe his belly was safe since obviously, she was going inside of it. 

He on the other hand never swallowed anyone whole before, it helped when she stopped moving fairly soon though, which helped him focus on guiding her down his gullet. At this point, with her shoulders so deep in his throat, she couldn't push on his face anymore either, which could be another reason why she stopped as she lost what little leverage she had. It didn't take long for him to swallow again, letting go once it seemed all that remained was her legs, meaning he didn't have to support her anymore. At this point, her head was at the entrance to his belly, the muscles sealing it off soon eased open to allow her to pass through. 

It was all pitch dark, not a speck of light anywhere, she had no idea if his stomach was filled with acid or not. Of course, it likely was, but she still had childish optimism that... just maybe, by some miracle, it was safe. If it was safe, then so far it... it really wasn't that bad, considering her time on Pandora, it was... almost the most comfortable place she's been if his belly was as soft and warm as his throat was. Soon, the third and final swallow came, which sent her down into the psycho's depths, her legs slipping down his throat with ease. her feet still tied together had no choice but to slip down with them while the rest of her eased into his stomach. It was slimy and a little gooey, but there was no puddles or pools of any substances, which was a good sign for her. Though she was upside down, so the child had to wiggle and push around a little to work herself upright. 

Once his mouth was clear, Krieg strapped his mask back on, before reaching over his shoulder to grab his axe again. He had finished just in time as bandits swarmed through the still open door, figuring out where he went. "Shoot him! He's not one of ours!" There was no time to check on the girl and make sure she arrived safely or anything, he just had to assume everything was alright. Soon the bandits opened fire and he ducked down to avoid some of it, protecting his torso, for once. Normally he would just barge through the bullets and embrace the pain, but he wanted to be careful with the child in tow. He then charged and swung his axe at the closest one, the sawblade on the axe making quick work of him. The bandits attempted to scatter then, so try and get the psycho in a crossfire. 

That only lasted so long though, when he picked one target and cut him down, going around to the nearest bandit like connect the bloody, screaming dots. Before they could really coordinate an attack, it was already over, he was just so fast and strong, faster than any psycho they ever dealt with before. He was hit a few times but thankfully managed to avoid being hit on the stomach. There were still many more bandits left, but at least he had a moment's time. "IS THE PASSENGER OF THE POOP TRAIN STILL BREATHING?! " Krieg asked, in his way of asking if the child was still alright. 'She was moving earlier, she... she might be okay, just... be careful, please. " The voice in his head spoke up, having nothing else to do except to try and keep Krieg's mind on the child and not forget her inside of him. 

The girl, on the other hand, was a little shaken up, still trying to figure out if she was going to perish in this squishy, dark place or not. The movement was also a bit jarring, as he charged around slicing bandits up, she was more or less along for the ride. But there was a strange sense of security to the whole thing, being sealed up within the soft, squishy innards of such a dangerous, deadly beast. It was difficult to not think of him as a beast, were psychos even human anymore? They were so separated from the norms of human behavior, alongside most of them being mutated, it seemed that they were... more or less than human, depending on how one looked at it. His question was worded somewhat weirdly, poop train... ? What the heck was that? "Uhm… I guess so... " She muttered as she hugged her knees to her chest, her feet wiggling a little in the still existing binds of the rope around her ankles. The slime in the stomach did help soften it at least, which kept it from rubbing her skin too raw, but she'd really like to get them off... Maybe if they were softened up enough, she could on her own. 

Krieg was glad to hear her voice, she sounded afraid still, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do, comforting people wasn't exactly something that came easy to him... or came at all, for that matter. 'It's good she's okay, I don't know how you are doing it, but keep it up. With any luck, you would have finally saved an innocent today, just like the old days. ' The voice's words left Krieg with a very strange feeling... it was warm and fluttery in his chest, like around his heart. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM FEELING BUT IT'S GOOD THAT THE TINY TASTY ONE IS NOT LEAKING RED!" Of course, his yelling had attracted more bandits, and the process repeated itself, with Krieg slaughtering even more of them, spewing insane, blood lust filled words. 

The fighting was a little disturbing for the girl, even though she knew the terrible things that they would have done to her otherwise, it was still sickening to think about their deaths, the sound of the metal blade carving through their flesh, his abdominal muscles tightening around her as he tensed before putting his full strength into a swing. It didn't physically hurt if anything it was almost like a weird hug if she didn't know the reason behind it. But the idea that he could even fight so many bandits without even a gun was... terrifying. She, of course, had no idea that, in a sense, he was actually a vault hunter, which if she would have known, she probably would have trusted him a little more than she did. 

It didn't take long for Krieg to follow the carnage outside, as it was littered with more bandits out there. Luckily most of them aimed for his head or his arm to injure him enough to stop using that axe. A few bullets did happen to hit his torso, but it did not go deep enough to harm the child within. Though she could feel the pressure points when they first hit and she wondered how he was able to just shrug that off. If she was hit even once she'd probably perish, not right away but blood loss and such was a legit concern. 

After awhile of hearing the... massacre, she tried to focus on something else, anything else, soon that happened to be the man's heartbeat above her, beating way too fast due to adrenaline. But it was still oddly soothing, alongside the occasional gurgle his belly made around her. It was a lot nicer set of sounds to focus on than the alternative, nice enough that she found herself getting a bit drowsy, probably because of the darkness, warmth and softness of the whole thing. But she wasn't ready to fall asleep yet, she didn't trust her environment that much, though.. there wasn't a whole lot she could do about it if things went badly, she still didn't have the nerve to relax enough to sleep. 

Soon though, she noticed everything was... quiet, his heart started to calm down and his muscles were no longer squeezing her, he even stopped moving for once. Did... did that mean they were all dead? "I-is it over? " She asked timidly, a small, delicate hand reaching up to rest on the stomach's slimy, plush wall. She wondered if this meant she could come out and... not have to worry about becoming food. 

It was over, such as it was, the entire camp was demolished of its members, as per the usual of a vault hunter's work well done, though most people would deem it barbaric, especially in the method Krieg did it in. But they were in the end, bandits and no one on Pandora would likely mourn their loss, the population was mostly bandits after all, so it wasn't like there was a shortage. If anything, the few places where innocent people still lived would actually be glad, one less bandit encampment to possibly slaughter them one day. 

The psycho felt over thrilled, he hadn't had that much fun in quite some time. If his hunger for bandit killing could ever be sated, it was as sated as it was ever going to be. True to the area's name, dust was stirred up by a breeze, settling on his body, wet with sweat from fighting in the heat, or also settling on the pools of blood and bandit bodies around, covering up the gruesome scene a little. Of course, he didn't notice, he was too pleased with his handiwork to notice. He took a moment then to look down at his middle, at the small lump nestled there from the wee child, hearing her timid voice speak out. "HEARTS STOPPED BEATING, NO MORE SHOOTY, NO MORE KID-STEALING! " He answered, barely making sense again, but the child was... oddly getting better at picking the pieces apart to find the real answer. 

She was glad to hear that, in a strange way. Now came to the next part, hoping he'd agree and she wouldn't have to keep second-guessing her safety. "C-can... can I c-come out now then? Please? " Part of her, a slightly... irrational side of her said that perhaps it was better to stay in here for a bit longer, as long as it stayed like this. But she pushed that thought aside and focused on more sane thoughts, like getting out of Krieg's stomach before the nutcase forgot what he did with her. 

Krieg blinked his remaining eye, well.... perhaps he should, but before he could answer, his inside voice cut him off. 'I can't believe I am saying this, but don't let her out yet, take her to Sanctuary. It's much easier to protect her in there than out loose where anyone can just grab her. She seems okay in there and at this point, if anything bad was going to happen, it probably already would have. ' The voice of course, had a very good point, that and he liked the feeling of being full, while keeping the little tyke safe and warm. "MUST BRING TO FLOATY ROCK COLLECTING CITY FIRST! SAFER IN MY BELLY UNTIL WE GET THERE! STAY TINY ONE?!" The last sentence seemed like a request, wanting permission perhaps? 

She swallowed nervously, could she trust staying in here... ? And what exactly did he mean by floating... She stopped her confusion when it hit her, of course, the city everyone always talked about! Sanctuary, the home of the crimson raiders and the vault hunters trying to stop Jack. If she had parents that were still alive, she probably would have insisted he took her to where they lived instead, but alas... that wasn't really an option anymore, thanks to the cruel bandits who took her. She admitted she always wanted to visit Sanctuary but never could, then it hit her... Was this man a vault hunter? It may explain why he was both a psycho and not a total cold hearted murderer. 

By reflex she wanted to ask again to be released, assure him she could find her own way somewhere safe, but... Could she really? What other safe places were there besides Sanctuary? It may not have been that safe in the grand scheme of things but she saw no other option. So she guessed he had a point and she would have to trust him a bit more, there was some comfort in him being a vault hunter though. "Okay... I guess I can s-stay. " She answered, wondering if maybe she can work on the rope now. 

His inside voice understood the child was nervous and unsure if he could be trusted, but thankfully she decided to. "TINY GIRL STAY SAFE IN STOMACH THEN!" He said out loud with glee, happy that he wouldn't have to worry about accidentally hitting her with his buzzaxe if they were attacked again, or something else getting her when he was focused on another thing or enemy. With that in mind, he needed to get to the nearest fast travel, as there was no other way to Sanctuary anymore unless one could fly, which he couldn't. As he began walking to leave the   
carnage behind, the little girl spoke up again, her muffled voice asking another, curious question. "What... what is your name? " 

The child had no idea if he had a name, or assuming he did, if he could even tell her. But she hoped that if they were able to trade names, he'd be more likely to remember her, though there was no telling if he was as forgetful as she feared, but she didn't want to take the risk. "M-my name is S-Sansara. " She offered her name first, hoping it would help nudge him in the right direction of what she was asking for. 

His name... ? Not many people asked for his name, in fact most didn't, not even half the vault hunters back at Sanctuary knew his name, they just made up their own names for him, of course psycho being the most common. "Krieg?" For once he didn't yell the words, or word, at the top of his lungs, in fact his voice almost... sounded normal at that moment. A hint of his remaining sanity slipping through just a bit, probably because she took him off guard in a good way. 

Sansara blinked, at first wondering if that was even him, but she felt his voice rumble around her, gently vibrating her bones through the fleshy walls around her. It was him, there was no denying that. She smiled then and gently ran a hand over one of the belly walls around her. "It's nice to meet you, mister Krieg. " She said sweetly, hoping to keep him in that sane state of mind, even for just a bit. She figured it wouldn't last long, he will go back to yelling as loud as he could soon enough. 

"It's nice to meet you too... NOW OFF WE GO TO FIND THE SHINY TUNNEL!" Yup, that lasted about as long as she could hope, but it was still nice to hear that there was some semblance of sanity inside, it wasn't just murder and killing all the way through. Sansara wasn't sure what he meant by shiny tunnel though but assumed it had something to do with getting to Sanctuary. It was floating so... they would have to do something. She trusted whatever he did was to get them there though and she had no other suggestions for him. "Okay... thank you and be careful. " She said sweetly still, despite him going back to his unstable self. 

After that, Krieg charged off again, not really calmly walking, but he wasn't running full speed either, it was sort of a jog, through the Dust, heading towards Ellie's Junkyard. The bouncing this caused was a little scary at first and she squeaked, hands pressing against the walls around her to try and stabilize her, but his muscular torso did a better job really. After the first few bounces, she relaxed when she realized it was just him moving and to not be worried. So she pulled her hands back to herself and relaxed, the bouncing soon proving to actually be kind of fun. 

She wasn't sure how far he had to go, but she decided to take this moment to get that rope off. It was a little... cramped in his stomach for much moving around or anything, but she still reached around her knees to her ankles with her arms, elbows pressing against the stomach walls gave her a little more space as she fiddled with the knot. As Sansara had hoped, the saliva and other seemingly harmless stomach fluids helped soften the rope enough to make it easy enough for her to undo. Once free, she pulled the rope out and balled it up into a small ball, tucking it into her pocket as she figured it would be rude to leave that in his belly. Of course, she didn't know that Krieg had a habit of eating all kinds of things that were not really meant for consumption, like grenades. 

After that, she yawned and settled down again, her sore ankles were soothed a bit from the soft, kneading flesh around her, which helped it from hurting too much. She tried to stay awake, not wanting to totally leave herself defenseless and unaware if anything bad happened. But she was just so tired... she'd been kept by those bandits for too long, it left her so tired and stressed, now she finally felt safe again and her body was reminding her of the lack of sleep she had gotten. The bouncing almost became like how one might gently bounce a baby to help it stop crying. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, the warmth, protection and softness was just too much for her and she found her eyes drifted closed, with how dark the stomach was, it was difficult to tell whether her eyes were opened or closed, so she didn't notice. In a few minutes, the little girl was deeply asleep, nestled safe and sound within the oddly gentle psycho. 

Krieg perked up when he noticed just how still and peaceful Sansara was, at first he was worried something bad happened and placed a hand over his middle, where the lump was. But she felt okay and she did shift a little in his belly, snuggling towards his hand with a happy, sleepy murmur. This confirmed she was fine and just tired, which reassured him. "Don't wake the tiny sweet one up. " He sort of loud whispered to himself, his voice still in his more unstable and crazy mode, but he managed to turn down the volume to not wake every living thing in a ten-mile radius. 

It was a good thing she slept too, for the process of using the fast travel system was an uncomfortable one for people not used to it. Though he still had a little more to walk, forgetting just how much he wandered around out here. Most vault hunters probably would have grabbed a car, but by the time Krieg thought about it, he was already closer to Ellie's place than to any other Catch a Ride system. Ellie saw the large man once he finally arrived and gave him a wave, one of the few people who were not really afraid of him, then again nothing really scared Ellie, she was pretty easygoing. 

She didn't seem to notice or care, one or the other, about his extra heft either. He didn't really think about that though and just went to the fast travel system. It was a bit of a minor struggle trying to remember how it worked, fiddling with the buttons and the screen, but finally, he managed to select Sanctuary. In just four seconds, due to it detecting two people are being traveled, they were materialized from the Dust, to Sanctuary. 

If one wasn't a child and the other a psycho, one of them might be concerned whether the fast travel system would do it right, with one inside the other and all, but luckily it worked out fine, with Sansara still safely nestled in his warm belly. The light tunnel thing had Krieg a little disoriented, still not fully used to it yet as before meeting the vault hunters, he didn't use it too much. Before he knew it though, he was standing in the familiar, small, almost waiting office room looking building. He then walked around the corner and saw all the vault hunters at the two doorways outside. "Hey psycho... man, where have you been? " It was Axton, the commando, handsome and snarky, but had his fair share of emotional baggage. 

Maya, the blue-haired siren walked up from behind him, hand on her hip. "You know you shouldn't just wander off by yourself without telling anyone, right? If you need some time alone, great, but you can't just waltz off, especially since we have important missions to do. " She scolded, which had Axton give her a funny look as if she was talking to a dog or something that likely couldn't understand her. Salvador and Gaige, a gunzerking menace and a young girl with a robotic arm came up from the other doorway. "There you are! Me and Sal were taking bets on whether you fell off Sanctuary or not. I totally bet that you didn't, of course. " The girl said, though her tone of voice made it obvious that she likely did the exact opposite. 

Sal gave her a confused look though. "Hey! I was the one who bet he didn-" he began to complain, but was cut off when Gaige put her robotic hand over his mouth. "Ignore him, I dunno what he's talking about haha. " She nervously laughed and hoped Krieg was too overwhelmed by all the people talking to him to register the slip-up. The psycho did hang his head in shame to Maya, he didn't like making the pretty siren upset, he was just so bored and lonely at the time, he needed to release some pent up anger, more than usual. But before he could attempt to apologize, or answer Axton's question in general, another voice spoke up. "He isn't alone. " 

The words were said before the owner was visible, a tall, skinny figure finally appeared behind Sal and Gaige, wearing a mask and entirely covered in black fabric, giving a mysterious vibe. It was Zer0, the strange assassin vault hunter that... likely isn't human. Axton looked around Krieg to try and see what Zer0 meant, but he didn't see anything. "I don't know man, he looks alone to me? " The commando commented, but Maya narrowed her eyes, noticing the sizeable bulge in Krieg's middle. 

'Spit her out, show them she's alive before they get any ideas. ' Krieg's inner voice warned, knowing that if they suspected he killed a child, they wouldn't hesitate to open fire on him. And that... that he likely wouldn't survive, nor would the child, as they'd probably assume she was gone already. But before Krieg could even act upon it, the siren made a lifting gesture with her hand, using her phaselock ability. Krieg expected to be picked up himself, trapped for questioning or worse. But instead, Maya had managed to grab Sansara from within and somehow... magically pulled her out of his gut, without tearing him open. Maya held the girl in front of all the vault hunters, still curled up in her sleeping position, but her eyes began to flutter open when she realized she wasn't inside of Krieg's soft, cozy belly anymore. "Wha… ? " She made a confused sound and tried to move, but the siren's powers rendered her immobile. "What's going on?! Please d-don't hurt me! " She said in a panic, frightened of this purple ball she was trapped in. 

Axton, Sal and Gaige were confused, unsure exactly what just happened as they exchanged glances. "It's a kid! Where... where was she? " Gaige asked, though as if she wondered if maybe she didn't want to know. "The young human appeared to have been inside of the Hyperion experiment's stomach. " Zer0 answered in a deadpan, emotionless manner, as he usually talked, so nothing special to Gaige's ears in tone. However, what he said did. "Y-you... you ATE a child? Why would you do that? " She asked, sounding a bit horrified. 

Maya felt bad for scaring the girl though and gently placed her down, releasing her from the phaselock. "I won't hurt you, little girl. Are you okay? You were.... you were inside of him, how are you not... " She didn't want to get graphic to such a young girl, but there wasn't any sign of digestive related damage on her, she was just wet and a bit slimy. Sansara was still scared of all the people and oddly enough, when she found herself standing up, she backed away from them to be closer to Krieg. "I... I don't know, but he wasn't trying to hurt me. " That much she knew, he never intended to inflict harm upon her and that was.... somehow enough? 

Krieg had to answer Gaige though, which was.... going to be a bit of a challenge. "TO HIDE THE TINY ONE FROM THE LEAD HAIL AND BLOOD RAIN! TO SLICE AND SLASH AND SALT THE WOUNDS OF EVERYONE BUT HER!" It was a bit of a roundabout way of saying to protect her from a fight, but it was basically why he did it. "That is just messed up... " Axton muttered, the image of Krieg devouring a child whole was a disturbing one and he quickly turned and left, not wanting any further part in it. Sansara gave an awkward look to his answer, unsure how much they were used to his ways of speaking. "I was kidnapped by bandits two days ago... They killed my parents, left me tied up in one of their houses at their camp in the Dust. " She looked down, trying not to start crying again at the memories of them barging into her home. "He.. came and killed a lot of them, I thought he was going to kill me too but... He didn't, he protected me instead. " She further explained, hoping to show he wasn't a monster or anything. 

The psycho felt a bit touched by Sansara's kind words and explanation and even Maya allowed a tiny smile on her usually stern face. She actually liked Krieg a bit, she could tell he attempted to do good while coping with his condition, unlike most psychos she gunned down in the past. "I believe it, you're here and alive, that's proof enough as it is. " The siren answered, lowering her other hand from her hip and gesturing for the child to come over. "We don't really have anyone else here close to your age besides Tiny Tina and she's a bit... unstable, but you're more than welcome to stick around, there's some empty houses around here from the... move, you can take any one of those to live in. " Maya offered, figuring Lilith, Brick and Mordie likely wouldn't mind. 

Meanwhile, Gaige and Salvador thought over the whole thing and came to a conclusion... "That is AWESOME!" They both said together after Sal removed the metal hand from his face. Gaige was too piped up to care as she belted off some questions. "Can you swallow adults too? Could you eat and digest a bandit whole? Wait no that'd be bad you'd probably get some kind of disease. But what if you could, like, eat one of us while we're dying and bleeding out, then we can recover and be right back into the fight again once you cough us back out!" 

While those two questioned Krieg on his abilities, Zer0 had vanished somewhere along the line, probably getting bored due to the lack of murder. Maya and Sansara got along fairly well as she picked out her home. It was weird having a home all to herself, but it wasn't far from the Crimson Raider's HQ, so she was able to talk to the vault hunters quite often. She still liked Krieg the most for saving her, but she really liked Maya a lot too. Zer0 mostly creeped her out, but she didn't feel like she was in active danger from him, so he was okay too. The others were mostly a bit too odd for her to really get along with, though she liked the bloodwing, Talon, even if he was still not really good for petting. She was relatively happy in her new home, though no one could properly replace her parents, she held onto their memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, with any luck I will finish another long-overdue story (this time Witcher again) in just two days for Vore Day!  
I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
